Surprises
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Rolleigns one-shot!


Colby walked into the locker room. He is alone. The door opens and it is his baby, the love of his life, his other half. It is his boyfriend, Joe. Joe is in a good mood and when Joe is in a good mood, Colby gets…well you know. Joe went up and to his two-toned boyfriend and hugged him from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. Joe told him how proud he was of him tonight. Not only did Colby get the pin and victory, he put up a great fight and kept the pace going. Joe loves watching his baby in the ring. He loves how flexible he is and how fast he moves in the ring. His flexibility comes in great handy in bed.

Joe is resting his head on Colby's shoulder:

Joe: "Baby, I want to give you a present for winning the match for us!"  
Colby: "What is it, Romie?"  
Joe: "It's a surprise! Now go hurry up and shower and I'll take you out to dinner tonight."  
Colby: "Ok!"

Colby turns around and kisses his Samoan boyfriend. He takes off his ring gear—in front of Joe. Colby winked at Joe and Joe smiles at him. Joe honestly loves that body of Colby's. It's perfectly shaped, it's perfectly tan and, well, it's just perfect. "Don't look!" Colby said to his beautiful boyfriend. "Colby, I think we've been together long enough for me to see you naked. Hell, I've already sucked your dick and licked you product off of you." Colby blushes. "God, you have such a beautiful body! How did I ever get so lucky to have you, Colby?" Colby blushes again then grabs his towel and heads over to the showers. "I'll be back, Romie! And I'm really excited for this surprise." Colby walked over to the showers and Joe checked him out. Joe is planning something special—really special. Something Colby will love and never forget.

Joe hears Colby turn the shower on and he strips out of his gear, grabs his towel and walks over to the showers. He puts his towel on the hook and gets in his boyfriend's shower.

Colby: "Romie, what are you doing?"  
Joe: "Baby, I'm going to fuck you so hard right now. I love you so much."  
Colby: "I love you too!"

Joe cuts him off with a kiss and pushes him against the wall. He starts sucking on his neck and stroking his dick. Colby moans and lets out some "ah" sounds. Joe lifts Colby up against the wall and Colby wraps his leg around Joe's waist. "Ok baby, you ready?" Colby shakes his head. Joe rubs the tip of his dick on Colby's opening and Colby lets out some more "ah" sounds. Joe sticks it up inside of him hard. He puts it all the way inside of him and started rapidly moving on and inside of Colby. Joe kept hitting Colby's spot. "Right there, Romie! Faster! Keep going Romie! Faster." Colby kept repeating to Joe. Joe kept getting faster and Colby kept getting louder. After 10 minutes, Joe took himself out of Colby. Colby couldn't stand on his own, so Joe leaned him against the wall. He lifted Colby's chin up and started kissing him, softly. Colby lost his balance and fell, but Joe caught him. He turned the shower off and helps Colby out. Part one of the surprises—check. They put on their clothes, pack up their ring gear and give each other small kisses on the lips.

* * *

Joe and Colby went to a bar with some other superstars and good god their sex drives are high there. Colby got up from his seat, went behind Joe and whispered in his ear to meet him in the bathroom. Colby walked into the bathroom and Joe joined him, couple minutes later. Colby locked the door, told Joe to unzip his pants and sit on the toilet. Colby took off his clothes and sat on Joe. They looked into each other's eyes and started kissing each other. Colby put Joe's dick inside of him once again and rode him, slowly. Colby was just a tad in pain from earlier, so he decided to ride slowly. You could hear Joe letting out some soft moans. He rests his head on Colby chest and he wraps his arms around Joe's neck and rests his head on Joe's long black hair. Joe is letting out his moans into Colby's chest. "That's right! Let it out, Romie! It's ok! We're alone here!" Joe starts kissing Colby's chest and playfully biting his nipples. Colby kisses Joe's head and tells him that we should be getting back to the table. Colby gets off and puts his clothes back on. He notices all these red spots on his chest. He looked and Joe, who is pulling his pants up, and he winks at Colby.

* * *

Joe and Colby get back to their room and once again their sex drives are high. Joe takes off Colby's shirt and pulls his pants and boxers down. He tells him to go lie down on the bed. Colby is completely nude and Joe starts to take his clothes off. He gets on the bed and he starts to kiss Colby. He kisses him all the way down to his dick. Joe notices the pre-cum on Colby. He licks it off and starts to suck the tip of his dick. Joe goes all the way down on Colby. He as his entire dick inside of his mouth and is swiftly going up and down, up and down on Colby's dick. Colby has two fistfuls of Joe's long black hair in his hands.

"Romie….Romie…JOE! I'm about to cum." Joe told him to let it out for him. His cum splashed into Joe's mouth and he swallowed it. Colby pulls him up and kisses him passionately. Colby pushed Joe onto his back and told Joe that it is his turn. Colby put two fingers inside of Joe's mouth and he sucked on them. He then took them out and then found Joe's opening and then put them inside of Joe. He started moving them inside of him. He saw the pre-cum on Joe's dick and sucked that off. Colby took his fingers out of Joe and started rubbing his dick on the opening. Joe lifted his leg up and wrapped it around Colby. Colby may be smaller than Joe, but Colby is strong. He puts his dick inside of Joe and stars to slowly move time. He then picks up some more speed and buries his face into Joe's neck. Joe is rubbing his hand up and down his tattooed back. Colby gets a bit deeper into Joe and Joe starts to moan, loudly. "Let it out Romie! Let it out!" Joe starts to moan Colby's name loudly. Colby gets faster and Joe is losing it. All this time, he never knew how well Colby is at this. "Romie, I'm about to…" Joe cuts him off and tells him to let it out. Colby kisses Joe and then pulls out and rolls next to him. They both are panting—loudly. Colby wraps his arm around Joe and falls asleep on his chest. Joe cuddled him tightly and brushes his fingers through the two-toned hair of his. This was the first time he let Colby be dominant. If he wins matches more often, it might happen again. Joe kissed Colby's forehead and fell asleep.


End file.
